


And then I fell for you even more

by karaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drawing, Drawing of Lena, Drunk Kara, F/F, Fluff, Gay, SuperCorp, drawingsoflena, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaluthor/pseuds/karaluthor
Summary: “Kara why do you have a book with drawings of me?”orLena has to get Kara home because she is drunk and discovers a book of drawings of herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 677





	And then I fell for you even more

Lena watched as her best friend drank the fifth shot or vodka together with Winn, giggling as they sang along to the music that was played at the karaoke stage. She was already too drunk to act normal and although Lena would never judge her, she knew that Kara was going too far by drinking this much. The last time she had seen her like this, had been after her the death of her aunt, which was still haunting her in her dreams from time to time. 

“Annnnnnddd I wiiinnnnnn” Winn giggled, slamming his glass on the table. 

Kara pouted when she realized that she had lost again, but her face lit up a second later.  
“Winn wins! Get it??” she blurted, bursting out into laugher. 

It was adorable. Her blonde hair was all over her face and every other person would have said that she looked like a mess, Alex would probably call it coming out of the trash but Lena thought that she looked breathtaking. It didn’t even matter what she was wearing and how she was wearing it, she always managed to look good. 

“Another round?” Kara asked her friend and Winn nodded in excitement. Lena rolled her eyes and watched with concern how the bartender filled their glasses again and again and again. 

The CEO was standing a couple of feet away from the bar because she didn’t want to drink, not like this. She loved alcohol and everything that had to do with it but she felt like Kara was her responsibility and getting drunk with her didn’t feel right. Someone had to take care of that blonde dork at the end of the day and Lena would always volunteer for that. 

“LENA!”

Lena jumped when Kara screamed her name. She hurried over to the bar to face the drunk blonde with a concerned smile. 

“Lena do we have chooocolateee?” she asked, frowning at her own words as she realized that she was slurring. “Cho-co-late?” she tried counting the syllables with her fingers.  
“ChO-CO-LaTe?” 

Lena chuckled and stole the refilled shot glass from her best friend, putting it on the other side of the bar, hoping that Kara wouldn’t notice.  
She didn’t want to tell her what to do but she also wanted her to stop drinking. For her own sake. 

“Am i shlurring my words?” Kara asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Am I being weird?” 

The blonde moved on her high chair and had almost fallen off it, if Lena hadn’t put her hand on her back just in time to keep her steady. 

“Kara, darling, what do you say If get you home now?” Lena asked softly, watching as the blonde’s face dropped. It made the CEO’s heart hurt but she knew that it would hurt even more, if she didn’t help out her friend. If she had one more shot, she would probably pass out at some point and Lena didn’t want to call the ambulance at 2:00am in the morning. 

Kara pouted and gave her puppy eyes, that Lena usually could not resist. This was different, it was about her safety.  
“Just a little longer? C’mooooon Leeee” Kara whined, pushing her lower lip forward to increase the pout. 

Lena shook her head. “You can barely sit on a chair, Kara. Let’s get you home, okay?” 

Please don’t make this hard for me, Lena thought to herself, because she knew the longer Kara resisted, the likelier it was that Lena would give in eventually. She knew she would. 

“But .. but you didn’t have fun yet” Kara said, pointing directly at the CEO. “You need to have fun first!” She sounded like a little baby that was trying to convince her mom to watch TV for a little longer and it was the cutest thing Lena had ever heard in her life. 

“I did have fun, Kara” Lena sighed but tried to smile at the blonde. “So much fun” 

Kara shook her head a little too hard as she almost fell off her chair for the second time in a row. “You did nOT.”

Kara looked at Lena and Lena stared back, imagining a thousand stars that were shining in Kara’s eyes at this very moment. Everything turned off, the music, the people, her whole environment, as she lost herself in those blue, blue eyes.  
The moment was over when Kara bumped her head against Lena’s, grinning in excuse. 

“I will go home with you IF you stay with me” Kara said, her head still resting on Lena’s. “Forevaaa,” she added, pulling away while giggling. 

Lena blushed at those words and tried to tell herself that Kara was only saying this, because she was drunk. There was no reason for the brunette to get her hopes up. 

“Stay?” Lena cleared her throat before looking back into Kara’s eyes. 

“Yes, silly” Kara giggled. “At my apartment, plEaSeee”  
She hold onto Lena, while she tried to get off her chair, stumbling awkwardly into Lena’s arms before she wrapped them fully around the brunette to transition into a hug. 

Lena took in Kara’s scent and although she smelled like alcohol, her own, personal smell was still there. The Kara-Smell.  
Kara’s head rested on Lena’s shoulder for a while before the brunette pulled back slowly, however, keeping her hands on Kara’s shoulder to assure that the blonde wouldn’t fall.  
Fortunately she didn’t, but she couldn’t walk straight either. 

“Okay bYeeee KarAaaa” Winn shouted, waving heavily at the two women. 

Kara turned around to wave back, being a little overexcited considering that she was saying goodbye, but it formed a tiny smile on Lena’s face. Okay, maybe it was a huge smile but no one was watching her. 

The garage was dark when they arrived at Lena’s car, some lights were flickering and it was just enough to see her own feet. However, Kara was completely unable to walk by herself and although Lena had one arm wrapped around the blonde to back her up, Kara kept tripping over her own feet. Every time she did so, she started giggling and told Lena, how silly she was but eventually thanked her for helping her walk.  
The closeness almost killed Lena. The way Kara kept resting her head on her shoulder, and the way her breath felt on Lena’s skin. Shivers were running down her body ever so often and the brunette was glad, that Kara wouldn’t notice it because of the alcohol. 

“You’re car is SO COOL!” Kara shouted as she opened the door to Lena’s Porsche. “And it drives soooooooo fast! Like.- like a... uhmm” she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the ceiling, searching for the right words.  
All of a sudden, she gasped loudly and looked at Lena, her eyes big in excitement.  
“Like the FLASH!!” 

Lena helped her sit down on the passenger seat before getting in the car herself to start the engine. 

The time to Kara’s apartment went by faster than Lena had thought and Kara didn’t talk as much as she had back at the club. She was looking out of the window, watching the how the street lights turned from red to green and was amazed by some shops with glowing signs. 

“I don’t wanna walk” Kara whined when Lena opened the door to help her out of the car. 

“I’m not carrying you so if you don’t want to stay in my car, you’re gonna have to walk the 100 meters to your apartment” Lena said, talking Kara’s wrists to pull her out of the car. 

Kara sighed heavily, leaning forward as she stood on her feet, letting herself fall a little into Lena, who quickly wrapped her arms around her blonde friend.  
“I hate walking” she mumbled in the CEO’s blouse, her arms hanging loosely on her body as if they weren’t a part of it. 

“I know, I know” Lena patted Kara’s back, once again putting an arm around her waist to lead her towards her apartment. 

“So exhausting” Kara whispered with every step she took, especially when they reached the stairs. 

“Can we take the elevator?” she begged, pouting at Lena who had already reached the third step of the staircase. 

“Your building doesn’t have an elevator, darling” Lena said, chuckling as Kara’s pout only increased. 

“I’m gonna move out” she muttered, but slowly made her way towards her apartment door. One step, slower than the other and Lena wondered how a human being was actually able to walk that slow. It was unnatural. 

Finally, they reached Kara’s door and the blonde fiddled in her pocket, trying to find the key. 

“GOT IT!” she shouted in excitement when she raised her arm, flipping the key in her hand. 

“Amazing” Lena said, smiling as the blonde managed to open the door. 

“We did it!” Kara sighed happily, immediately dropping herself onto the couch. 

Lena hurried after her, not before closing the door though, and pulled the blonde back on her feet.  
“Nope, we’re not staying on the couch, take of your shoes and then we’re gonna go to bed” she ordered, putting Kara’s and her own shoes next to the door, before pulling her towards her bed. 

“Mhmm tired” Kara murmured, sitting down on her bed before fully leaning back. 

Lena sighed as she watched the blonde close her eyes, not even laying on her bed properly, still wearing her dress. If she let the blonde sleep like this, her dress would definitely not survive it and she didn’t want to have Kara buy a new dress because Lena hadn’t taken care of her. 

“Sweetie, let’s quickly change into pajamas, shall we?” she asked, moving her palm gently over the blonde’s arm. A shy blush reached her cheeks when she caught herself stopping her hand on Kara’s abs, just to know how they felt. 

A silent gasp escaped Lena’s mouth when she noticed how hard her muscles were, even without them being tense at all. 

“Wanna sleep” Kara hummed, not opening her eyes. 

Lena quickly took her hand off her abs and instead grabbed her wrists like earlier and pulled Kara back to a standing position. Of course the blonde resisted and tried dropping back into bed immediately, but Lena was, surprisingly, stronger and kept her on her feet, causing the blonde to open her eyes.  
She blinked a couple of times before she had adjusted to the bright light and plodded to her closet. 

She took her pajamas out and gave another one to Lena, who took the piece of clothes with a thanking smile. 

The blonde reached her hand behind her back, trying to undo the sipper of her blue dress, however she didn’t quite mange to pull it down. 

Lena took a deep breath before she stepped closer towards Kara again, resting her left hand on her shoulder before helping her with her right one to open her dress. As soon as Lena had pulled the sipper all the way down, the dress dropped to the floor and Kara, sweet Kara, was standing in front of her, wearing nothing but underwear. 

She turned around.  
“Thanks Lee” she whispered, looking at her best friend. 

Lena swallowed as her eyes wandered down Kara’s body, staying a bit too long on her flat belly that was literal perfection. It was hot. 

“‘m gonna go brush ma teeth” Kara murmured, before passing Lena and heading to the bathroom. 

As soon as Kara was gone, Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and tried to stop thinking about her semi-naked best friend, on whom she had a crush. 

“Stupid crush” she muttered before changing into her pajamas. 

When Kara came back, she had put on her sleeping wear as well and was looking tiredly at her brunette friend.  
For a while they just stood there, looking at each other in their pajamas which felt like the whole world was standing still. Kara’s eyes were barely open but Lena could still see a little of the blue shining. She was absolutely stunning, even like this. 

“Imma go sleep” Kara mumbled, strolling to her bed before dropping herself onto it. She moved her head a couple of times in her pillow, before she seemed to have found the right position and grabbed her blanket to wrap herself in it. 

Lena smiled as the blonde closed her eyes and let out a quiet sighed, signaling the brunette that she had already fallen asleep.  
Unlike Kara, Lena wasn’t tired at all. She hadn’t drunk anything and generally hadn’t participated in the blonde’s partying, although she knew that Kara would have loved her too.  
It was not like Lena didn’t want to have fun, she just didn’t want to have to sleep at the club because of not being able to walk straight anymore. When Lena started drinking, it was hard to make her stop and since Kara had been drunk all night, she wouldn’t have told her to. Besides, Kara didn’t tell her to do anything. She never judged the CEO, not even when she had told her about her worst and darkest moments, she had always supported her, with her kindness and especially her cuteness and that was something Lena loved so deeply about her best friend. 

The brunette sighed after she had watched Kara for more than ten minutes and walked over to the living room to make herself comfortable on the couch. Kara probably wouldn’t mind if she slept next to her in her bed, but Lena knew that she herself wouldn’t be able to find sleep, so close to her friend. 

She took the white pillow and the small blanket from the couch table and prepared her bed. It was past 3:00am but Lena was used to staying up late, and since she couldn’t sleep anyways, she looked through Kara’s bookshelf, searching for something to fall asleep to.  
‘The Chronicles of Narnia’ were the first book series that caught Lena’s eye. Of course the blonde was into fantasy. ‘Harry Potter’, ‘Percy Jackson’, and some comics like ‘Spider-Man’, ‘Captain Marvel’ and ‘Iron-Man’ were placed all over the shelf.  
Lena almost gave up her search for an interesting non-fantasy book, when a simple black notebook caught her attention. It was lying on the first board of the shelf and was decorated with a golden font which read “My masterpieces”. 

Lena stared at the book a few minutes, not knowing if she should pick it up or not. It was probably personal and she didn’t want to intrude in Kara’s privacy but the way it was placed on the shelf basically screamed for Lena to pick it up.  
And so she did. 

After Lena had made herself comfortable under the small blanket and the pillow, which she had placed on the armrest of the couch, she dared to open the black book, making sure not to rip out any pages by accident. The paper was yellow-ish and seemed more breakable than normal printing paper. However, it had something mysterious and magical which Lena loved to find out more about.  
The first page showed nothing, it was blank and the brunette wondered if the book hadn’t even been used yet. Still, she didn’t give up just and so she skipped a few pages until she discovered a few sketches in the middle of the book.  
One on the left, showed a puppy that was busy eating a piece of pizza, while the sketch on the right side showed their solar system. The sun was obviously drawn in the middle, surrounded by the other eight planets. Lena hadn’t known that Kara was interested in astrophysics but she liked the idea of having something else in common with her cute blonde crush.  
She went through the book, looking at more drafts of animals, planets and even cities, until she came across the first human drawing.  
It was just a draft of a nose, lips and eyes, everything else was missing but the way it looked reminded Lena of someone she had seen before. She skipped the page and looked at the next painting. What she saw made her heart beat faster, and a shy blush appeared on her face.  
It was a drawing of her, Lena herself, that she was looking at. It was one of the few drawing that were completed and it looked absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than Lena thought that she looked in real life.  
Her hair was falling loosely over her shoulders while she was looking up, glancing at something with a bright smile on her face. The only thing that was colored where her eyes, with a strong green.  
She turned the page around and her eyes met another picture of hers. In this one, she had cocked a eyebrow, looking at something or someone again. Her lips were forming a smirk while her hair was this time tied up in a bun.  
Again, the only thing that was colored were her eyes.  
On the next page was another drawing of Lena, but this time it showed her whole body instead of just showing her head. She was wearing the dress which she head worn to a Gala once on which Kara had accompanied her. It was showing a lot décolleté and the blush on her cheeks increased when she thought that Kara might have drawn it because of that. Just like in the other pictures, her eyes were the only details that were colored.  
The next ten or so pages were all showing drawing of Lena, some were showing her concentrated at work, and some others were showing her while eating donuts from one of her favorite stores. In all of the pictures, only her eyes were colored.  
The time was passing by and Lena didn’t even notice it, because she was too fascinated by Kara’s drawings.  
Especially the pictures in which she was simply smiling, made her most happy. Her heart skipped a beat when she came across another smiling picture of herself, wondering how someone could have possibly captured the few happy moments in her life. On the other hand, it was Kara who had drawn these pictures. Lena smiled for her and only her and it all happened without her even noticing it. Kara just had this.. thing.. that made Lena smile and laugh and feel like she never wanted to stop. She didn’t.  
A life without her best friend wasn’t imaginable anymore and if the CEO could, she would spend every single moment with the blonde because.. gosh, no one had ever made her feel like she did.  
She felt warm, every time Kara was touching her in just the slightest way and then there was her smile, which spread across her whole face and her eyes, her blue eyes started sparkling, especially when she was talking about food and it was so, so adorable. Every time she was biting her lip, Lena wanted to be the one to kiss it, to bring back her cute smile and maybe make her blush. Yes, she wanted to make her blush so badly and although she had seen Kara blush, lots of times actually, she was sure that it wasn’t because of her. And then there was her chuckle, one of the cutest noises someone could make, Lena was sure and sometimes, just sometimes, Lena dared to think that this chuckle was reserved for her.  
And now, looking at those drawing of herself caused Lena to hope, hope that the blonde might actually feel the same.  
With a smile still placed on Lena’s face, the brunette skipped to the last page of the book.  
She had to turn it to recognize the picture complete but when she did, her heart started racing again and for a second she believed that it might never stop.  
It was a drawing of her again, but it was different than the last ones, more intimate. The picture showed her, lying on the couch in her apartment, wearing her National City University sweatshirt. It had been the day were Kara and Sam had taken care of her because she had gotten herself drunk because of some work issue. It looked like Kara had stayed the night, watching her fall asleep on the couch, which was exactly what the drawing was showing.  
Her shirt was sliding up a little, so that her belly button was visible. Her head was resting on her arm while her hair was all over the place, falling in her face and over her shoulders.  
While one of her legs was spread across the couch, her other one was bend closer to her waist, not giving away a comfortable sleeping position.  
Although Lena had loved the drawings in which she was smiling, this one was something completely different. It gave her a huge Titanic vibe, only that she was wearing clothes, luckily, and it felt different than looking at the other pictures. Lena didn’t know if Kara had drawn the picture while she had been watching her sleep, or if she had started it as soon as she had gotten home. Either way, it made Lena want to have more. She wanted to know when Kara was drawing her but first of all she wanted to know, why.  
Why would someone as precious as Kara, draw someone like Lene, Lena Luthor? Did Kara care about her more than she had thought? More than friends should care about each other?  
It wasn’t a secret that Lena did, but she had never actually dared to think that Kara might feel the same. Because it was Kara. The most innocent person of them all who always saw the good in everything, even in Lena - especially in Lena, which was another thing the CEO loved so much about her. 

When Lena finally closed the book to put it on the couch table, the clock showed 4:15am.  
It was definitely time to go to bed since she did not want to sleep longer than noon, especially when she wanted to ask Kara about the book and she was thankful when it didn’t take her long to fall asleep. 

The smell of coffee woke up Lena the following morning and a bug yawn escaped her lung as she opened her eyes to see where the smell came from. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light but as soon as she had, she saw a recently showered Kara standing in the kitchen, wearing shorts and a top.  
A look at the clock told Lena that it was almost lunch time, since she had apparently overslept breakfast.  
When she noticed Kara turn around, she smiled and got on her feet. The pink pajamas were hanging loosely on her body and she caught the blonde grinning as she was looking down her body. 

“Morning” she smiled, walking over to Lena, handing her the coffee. The brunette immediately inhaled the scent, content with the drink. 

“How’s your head?” Lena asked instead, sipping on her coffee. It tasted amazing. 

Kara waved her off, gesturing her to sit down on the sofa again. Lena did, making sure not to spill the drink, while Kara dropped herself next to her, causing their legs to touch.

“Anyways, thank you for.. you know, getting me home safely, I would have definitely ended up on the street if it hadn’t been for you” she said, biting her bottom lip. 

There it was, one of the things Lena could not resist staring at.  
“Oh of course” Lena hurried saying, taking another sip of her coffee to distract herself from Kara’s lips. 

“You didn’t have to do it. You could have gotten drunk just like me but you insisted on taking care of me. Thank you, Lena”  
The blonde’s eyes met Lena, as she looked up from her coffee and she felt her heart stop for second.  
Blue, they were so blue. 

She cleared her throat, preparing herself for the next sentence. “That’s what friends are for, right?” she asked, forcing a small smile at her own choice of words. 

She swore that she saw something in Kara’s impression drop. As if the word friends had a negative effect on her, because it definitely had on Lena.  
This was the right moment though. She had to ask her about the drawing and her reasons behind them. Although she was scared of the answer, she leaned forward to place her almost empty cup of coffee on the table to reach for the black book, just to realize that it was gone. 

The CEO stared at the now unoccupied spot on the couch table, where she had put the book a few hours ago. Kara had probably taken it away while she had still been asleep. Of course she had, Lena would have probably done the same. Besides, she was the one who had intruded in her privacy. 

“Looking for something?” Kara asked knowingly. 

Lena’s head shot back up and she met Kara’s eyes once again. They didn’t tell her much but Lena knew that Kara knew. It was her book after all. 

“I- uhm..-“ Lena stuttered, swallowing heavily before opening her mouth again. “There was that.. book” 

“That book, I see” Kara said, leaning over the armrest to reach for something on a smaller stand next to the couch. She was holding it, she was holding the book. 

Lena didn’t like this. She didn’t like that she wasn’t the one in control of the conversation, not like usually. She just wanted to know why Kara had drawn those pictures and what they meant to her. What Lena meant to her. 

“Yes, that book” Lena said, her voice cracking a little as she watched Kara open the first page. 

Kara stared at the book in her hands for a while and Lena wished that she knew what the blonde was thinking. Until now, she had seemed confident in everything she had been saying but when she looked back up, tilting her head to face Lena, her eyes were watery and all the confidence had disappeared from her face.

“I- I guess you’ve seen all of it, don’t you?” she whispered, her voice shaking. She handed the book to Lena, who carefully took it, skipping through it until she found the first drawing of herself, the one in which she was smiling.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have taken it without asking you first” Lena mumbled, staring at the picture in front of her. She didn’t regret having found the book, instead, she was glad that she had because it had given her a different point of view and.. hope. So much hope. 

“Do you hate me?” The blonde asked, not taking her eyes off Lena. 

The CEO looked at her in shock.  
“What?!” she squeaked, scaring Kara with her high-pitched voice.  
“Why would I hate you?”  
Looking through the book had only made Lena love Kara more than she had anyways. Kara couldn’t possibly think that Lena hated her, or did she? 

“Well... you saw my drawings..” Kara hesitated looking Lena in the eye, but only for a second before she looked back down at her hands that were fiddling nervously with bands on her shorts.  
“My drawings of you” she added, letting her voice become a quiet whisper. “You must think I’m a stalker or something..” 

“I don’t think you’re a stalker, Kara” Lena assured her, moving closer to the blonde on the couch. 

Kara looked at her as if she didn’t believe her. The tears hadn’t left her eyes yet but it was just a matter of time until they did. 

“I’m sorry I drew all of these pictures of you without your permission” Kara whispered, pushing herself in the corner of the couch, her legs pulled tightly against her belly as if she was trying to protect herself from something. Protect herself from Lena. 

“It’s okay, Kara. They’re beautiful” Lena said, putting her right hand on her knee. She gently used her thumb to stroke over her soft skin, wanting her to know that she was serious. 

“Y-you think so?” Kara said, insecurity taking over her voice. She didn’t believe her. 

“I just..” Lena sighed, before staring right at Kara’s face. Her hair, her lips, her eyes - oh her eyes - they were breathtaking.  
“I want to know why, Kara” Lena swallowed. “Why did you draw me? I just don’t understand” 

It happened. The tears left Kara’s eyes and were running down her cheeks. She didn’t bother wiping them away she just sat there, crying while looking at Lena, her best friend.  
Lena could tell that Kara was afraid of telling her and she couldn’t blame her for that. She didn’t know what she would have done in a situation like this. 

“I..” Kara begun, swallowing before meeting Lena’s eyes. “I started drawing when I was ten and in the beginning I really sucked” she let out a sad chuckle, adjusting her glasses. “But I got better the older I got and at one point when I was actually good at sketching and stuff I.. I stopped” Kara looked down at Lena’s hand that was still resting on her leg and continued, “And then I met you. You were so.. gosh Lena you are so beautiful and breathtaking and everything about your face is just so.. it’s unique and it made me want to draw again. You made me want to draw again and after I had started, I couldn’t stop. So I kept drawing while I was getting to know you better and we became friends and I was.. I was just so happy! You were always there and when you smile at me like.. I don’t know but when you smile I feel like everything else is standing still and I don’t even think you know how beautiful you are. Because you are!” She looked up at Lena who’s eyes had started to fill with tears as well.  
No one had ever looked at her like this. Like Kara did and no one had ever talked about her like she was the moon and stars. No one but Kara. 

“Lena Luthor you are incredible in everything you’re doing and when I met you I couldn’t believe how someone could be this.. perfect! You care so much and still, you get so much hate from the world and it’s not fair” Kara sighed, blinking a few times before facing the brunette again. “Everyone sees your last name, your mistakes and misleadings instead of seeing how much good you’re doing for the world. But when I’m with you, you are so..  
you! You’re smiling and you’re happy and when I draw you I’m drawing how I see you because I know you and I want you to see it too. You work so much because you think that you owe it to the people, as if you needed to prove something because you’re thinking you still don’t deserve this but Lena..” Kara’s expression was killing the CEO. She was looking at her with so much passion and love and care, she really think she didn’t deserve it. How could she deserve so much love from someone as amazing as Kara?  
“You deserve the world. You deserve love and happiness and .. oh Rao, I care about you so much you have no idea” The tears still hadn’t stopped falling but Kara was acting as if she didn’t even notice. Maybe she didn’t care,  
“I drew you in moments in which you were Lena, not Lena Luthor. I drew you in moments that reminded me that I never wanted to lose you, ever, in moments in which I..” Kara cleared her throat, avoiding Lena’s eyes. “Moments in which I fell even more in love with you” 

The last sentence was a quiet whisper but Lena heard it loud and clear. Kara was in love with her? Kara Danvers liked Lena Luthor. It was unbelievable. How was it possible that someone as precious as Kara had fallen for someone like.. Lena. On the other it seemed like Kara had her reasons and Lena loved those reasons. She didn’t remember anyone ever telling her, or explaining to her how beautiful she was. Lena didn’t see it but maybe it was enough if Kara saw it. Never in a million years would she have dared to hope that Kara would like her back. Not in that way, anyways.  
But here she was, telling her how she felt, telling her in the most beautiful way possible, how much Lena meant to her and although Lena felt the exact same, all she did was sit there and stare.  
She stared at Kara, her mouth had dropped open a few millimeters as she was looking at the blonde, not being able to believe any word she had just said. 

“I.. I get if you uhm.. I mean this is a lot and I’m still sorry for..” Kara started rambling, “uh for drawing you and.. and for liking you! I know that’s not how friendships work but.. you know you’re just... Lena and It’s really hard not to fall for you I guess? Which is not an excuse!!” Kara blurted out, getting more uncomfortable with every word she was saying. 

“Stop” Lena whispered, surprised by her own voice. She didn’t want Kara to think that she didn’t feel the same. Kara should neither be sorry for her feelings, nor for her drawings. 

Kara closed her mouth immediately, her eyes resting on Lena, as soon as she started talking. 

“Don’t be sorry” Lena whispered, moving her hand from Kara’s knee to her hand, which sent an unexpected shiver through her body.  
“I love your drawings, especially the ones in that I’m smiling” she looked back at the blonde, “and the last one is one of favorites” Lena added, intervening their fingers slowly, not looking away from Kara’s eyes. 

The blonde’s mouth opened a little as a tiny gasp escaped her lung. Kara didn’t look away, she stared right into Lena’s eyes, not daring to break the eye contact. 

“Also I’m really, really glad you like me because.. I mean it would really suck if you didn’t” Lena continued, squeezing their hands a little. 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at the CEO. “Well, we wouldn’t be friends if I didn’t like you-“

“I meant the part where you said that you fell in love with me” Lena chuckled, feeling her cheeks getting hot. 

“Oh” Kara mouthed, before her eyes widened and she stared at Lena. “Ohhhhh you mean..?” she asked, swallowing quickly. “You.. you? You like me? As in Lena Luthor likes Kara Danvers? Me? Kara Danvers? Like like me? Not just as friends as more than that? Are you sure that’s what you meant-“ 

“Yes, Kara” Lena interrupted the blonde’s rambling, giving her a huge smile.  
“I love you” she whispered, pulling Kara closer, until their faces were only a few inches away. 

Lena watched how her face lit up, a smile spread from one ear to the other as she beamed at the brunette.  
“I love you too” she whispered, looking at her and Lena’s intervened hands.  
“I’m also very glad that I got drunk” she chuckled, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. “And I’m glad you like the drawings” 

“They’re beautiful” Lena confirmed, looking from Kara’s eyes to her lips before wandering back up to her eyes. “But I’m curious, why did you only color my eyes?” 

Kara grinned, brushing their noses together.  
“They’re my favorite” she said, staring into these eyes of Lena’s. 

Lena hummed, trying to suppress a smile.  
“What about my lips? How do you like them?” 

Kara blushed, her eyes dropping to Lena’s full lips, continuing to stare as she said, “I don’t know yet.. “ 

Lena grinned, letting go of Kara’s hand to cup her face. “Why don’t you find out?” she whispered, glancing at the blonde’s lips. 

Kara’s lips brushed softly against Lena’s as she put both her hands on Lena’s neck, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together. Lena could swear that she heard Kara whimper when she started moving their lips together, her eyes flickering with every movement.  
It felt gentle and soft and Kara’s lips tasted exactly like she had dreamed and she had never loved the taste of raspberries and mint more than in this moment. A moan escaped her mouth when Kara licked over Lena’s bottom lip, having Lena open her mouth, allowing her entrance. The blonde tugged her closer, if even possible, sliding her tongue into Lena’s mouth to be fully able to taste her. Kara couldn’t suppress her moan either, when her tongue found Lena’s discovering her tongue piercing and not hesitating to play with it. 

The moment was over before either of them knew, when Kara ran out of air and Lena herself had to take a breath.  
With Kara’s hands still resting on the CEO’s neck, Lena opened her eyes, meeting Kara’s blue ones immediately. She blonde smiled, wider than ever and of course Lena did as well. She was sure it was that smile that Kara had drawn, the one that was only reserved for the blonde. 

“I guess I have to add that tongue piercing to my next drawing then” Kara grinned, moving her palms down Lena’s arms until they found her hands. 

“You like it?” Lena grinned back. 

“Mhmmmm” Kara hummed, closing her eyes for a second. “It’s hot”

“Oh yeah?” Lena pressed another quick kiss on Kara’s lips, grinning against the blonde’s mouth. 

“So how come my last drawing is your favorite?” Kara asked, after Lena had pulled back, looking at the blonde with loving eyes. 

“It’s cute that you drew me while I was asleep and it gives me Titanic vibes” Lena explained, tilting her head.  
“Next time you should draw me without clothes though”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy This was my first english story or story in general on here but I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
